Our Story
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: I thought she was like the rest, boy was I wrong. Ichihime/ AU


**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

Hello readers! I was listening to this song on the radio the other day and just fell in love with it, it gave me a few ideas and bada bing bada boom this fic was born! Can any of you guess what the song is possible..? Of course, Ichihime love story ;) AU Of course, I tried to keep them in there canon personalities, sorry if they seem OOC.. I may have gotten carried away. A little

_This story is told from Ichigo's perspective._

Hope you like it

Enjoy

***Warning: Lemon.***

* * *

"_She was the one who stopped the rain."_

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Hi, what's your name?"

It started off with a question.

_Of course, I didn't see her intentions at the time. _

Dropping the ball I was holding, I frowned at her and looked away.

_But she was always so stubborn. _

"Well, my names Orihime Inoue! Would you like to be friends?" Her tiny right hand still awaited mine.

_I would find out later that she was different, not like the rest._

"My names I-Ichigo Kurosaki," I had sighed after and went back to playing with the blow up ball, completely ignoring the slightly taller girl in front of me. Building my barriers once more and setting up the walls to protect my feelings, I refused to let anyone else to mock my name.

"You protect?" She tilted her head, short curly auburn locks moving with her.

_Her hair was always so soft, so her. _

"Yes," I responded with surprise. I was expecting strawberry…

_But this was Orihime. _

_Orihime Inoue. _

And then she smiled at me.

Flashing her two missing teeth, I smiled back.

I then began shaking her hand, I found out I didn't want to let go.

Ever.

**X**

**X**

**X**

The next day I invited her to my home.

"You're so silly Ichigo!" Orihime giggled, twirling around in circles, the pink dress she was wearing followed and swayed her every movement.

"Well, you're the one who looks silly," I stuck my tongue out at her. I couldn't help but tease her a little, I warmed up to her after all.

Stopping, she held her head.

Her silver doe eyes adjusted to mine.

And she smiled.

"Spin with me! It's fun! Come, hold my hand."

Before I could give her a response, she grabbed my hands and began to skip in a circle.

We were the same height but she was a little taller. At the whopping age of seven, I was only a few months older than her.

Laughing together, we stopped after a while for my mother had called us for lunch.

I still held her hand and when she got up, I didn't let go.

"Let's do that again later!" We got up, together.

**X**

**X**

**X**

She would always visit me, everyday.

She grew to become my best friend.

My parents and even my younger sisters loved her.

She was a part of our family.

But I had never met her parents or family, she never brought them up.

I asked her about them once, but I saw she was uncomfortable.

So I never brought it up again.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"You know Ichigo, we're really alike." Orihime nodded her head, taking another sip of her hot chocolate.

"No we're not," I frowned. "You're a girl, I'm a boy."

"You didn't let me finish," she pouted, "We like the same games, have the same hair color… and like to protect." She smiled into her cup.

"I guess," I shrugged my shoulder.

"So what movie do you want to watch?" I turned to her. Lifting up my hand, I stopped her before she could respond.

"Super Galactic Robots in Space: Lost Diaries," I pulled out the CD.

"How'd you know?" She scrutinized me.

"You've made me watch it every single day for the past week."

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Pleeeeease Ichigo!" Orihime begged me once more, her soft hands gently gripping the collar of my shirt. Her nose only inches away from mine.

"No Orihime," I scowled at her.

"Pleeeeease!" She asked for the eighth time that day.

"No." I said stomping my foot trying to make the message clear and looking the other way.

"Please?" She looked up at me once more, her cloud grey eyes got all big and she furrowed her brows.

I thought about agreeing but quickly dismissed the idea.

"…No."

"But why?" She asked letting go of my collar, pout in place.

"Because I said so."

"But you said yes last time!" She pointed out, arms crossed.

I grimaced.

"Did you not like it?" Her bottom lip began to tremble, doe eyes widening in realization.

"N-No, Orihime! Of course not, I loved it! I love everything you do." I brought my hands up in defeat. "I just didn't want t-to eat it all! Yeah! Because then you would've been mad at me!" I didn't tell her the truth but it wasn't all a complete lie.

"R-Really?" She asked with watery eyes.

"Mhm," I nodded looking over at the… creation behind her holding back another grimace.

"Yay, Ichi! You should've just told me! I can make extra now! My red bean paste mystery meat with wasabi cream and melted chocolate taste amazing with bananas and crackers, but we can not forget the sprinkles other wise you lose a lot of flavor! Hot sauce to the equation adds an extra umpf, it's so good!"

I felt the color drain out of my face.

_But it was okay, because I got to see your beautiful smile. _

**X**

**X**

**X**

One day…

Orihime had come to my house, but I wasn't there.

How did she know me so well, so well enough to find my hiding place?

And it was raining; it was like bricks of hail were falling out of the sky.

But she still came.

She came for me and pulled me out of the dark abyss.

I had been so lonely.

So afraid, so lost.

But she came for me.

She brought the sun, lighting up my world.

And even in the darkest places, left behind were traces of _her. _

Sitting on the damp grass, I could no longer tell if the salty pattering that rolled down my face was that from the clouds or my eyes.

My clothing was soaked, I was trembling.

From anger?

The weather?

Sadness?

I could no longer tell.

I saw the water begin to overflow in the lake, what would happen if I jumped in there?

Would I be happy?

It sounded like such a great idea!

Yes, Yes!

I would no longer have to _feel. _

But wherever I went after that, _you wouldn't be there. _

I would leave you behind.

What kind of friend does that?

I gritted my teeth and dismissed the idea.

Then I was reminded why I was there in the first place and my anger… rose ten fold.

Gripping the grass, I ripped out the pieces.

One by one.

I was taking the life away of a living object.

_Good. _

But after realization, I stopped.

I believed the grass can die, just like how a part of me did that day.

I continued scraping the dirt, my fingers felt numb- but I did not care.

The pain was helping me vent my anger.

I wanted to scream, I wanted to yell.

But I could not make noise.

As I felt a cool breeze, my body shook even harder.

Closing my eyes, not even a second later the atmosphere dramatically changed.

I felt _calmer. _

I was no longer being pelted with droplets from up above, I didn't feel alone.

Slowly opening my eyes, my lashes fluttered open.

I was met with grey.

Watery grey and soft flawless features.

"O-Orihime?" I whispered in a hoarse voice, "What are you doing here?" I wiped my eyes, hard. Looking up, I saw she was holding an umbrella over my head, but she was the one under the rain. Managing to muster up a scowl in the condition I was in, I began to scold her. I always had enough energy and motivation- when it came to her.

"You idiot, you're going to get sick!" But she didn't falter; she was not impacted by my outburst.

"I was worried," came out her gentle voice.

I felt my heart constrict.

And I let it all out.

My shoulders shook, the tears finally exploded out of the vessel.

But she was still there.

Dropping the umbrella, she held me.

She held me so tight; if we were in another situation I probably wouldn't have been able to breathe and yelled at her.

But I didn't care.

She let me cry, falter, break, express my hidden thoughts.

And then she single handedly pieced me back together.

She cried with me, stood by my side.

I didn't speak a word, but she understood.

She understood everything.

She always understood me.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Walking me back to my home, we were approached by my worried father.

The normally hyperactive man had dark circles under his eyes, what seemed like dried tears along his face.

But this was my father, a strong happy man.

Men did not cry, so I quickly dismissed the idea.

He's probably just tired from work.

I'm probably just seeing things.

Dad hugged me and brought out towels for the both of us. He warmed me to never run off again. Nodding I thanked him.

"I love you Ichigo," he said to me before I walked up stairs with Orihime.

The cries of my sisters faded in the distance.

Walking to my room, I closed the doors. Orihime sat on the ground as I began to pull out warm clothes for us.

Throwing the clothing on the ground, I sat by her.

"M-My mother past away this morning in the hospital. Car accident." I choked.

But then I felt her arms wrap around me.

I felt her warm tears against my cold cheek.

I felt her pain as you felt mine.

Orihime spent that night with me.

Even though we were both only eight, I was so thankful for her.

She held my hand through my hell and brought me out of the lonely abyss.

Orihime Inoue had brought the sun back into my life.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"School starts tomorrow." I scowled at my uniform placed upon my bed.

"Aren't you exited Ichigo! We get to learn all this new stuff!" Orihime clapped her hands.

"It's not that great," I scowled into the distance. _Another year of annoying teachers and annoying students. _

"Mhm and do you know what makes it even better?" She turned to me, signature smile on her face.

"What?" I looked back at her.

"I get to spend my last year of elementary school with you!"

**X**

**X**

**X**

Walking to my house, Orihime was quiet. She did not talk about her day, her lunch, or her run-ins with the blue and green men like she normally did every morning. I knew something was on her mind, but didn't want to push her to say anything she didn't feel obligated to.

But, in the end, I was never a patient person.

"What's wrong Orihime?" I asked with my hands behind my head.

She looked up at me once and frowned.

Raising an eyebrow, I awaited her response.

"Mahana said girls and boys can't be friends without," She paused and furrowed her brows.

"Well who ever this chick is, she sounds pretty stupid to me. You're my best friend." I frowned at Orihime for thinking such a thought.

"Without having feelings." She finished. "But I do have feelings for you, so I didn't get it?" Orihime lifted her finger to her chin in thought.

"I have feelings for you too, so?" I shrugged.

"Well, she said when a boy and girl have feelings… t-they date." She flushed looking away.

"So?"

"Well why don't we?" She proposed.

"I guess we can try? What are we suppose to do?" I stopped walking and turned to her.

"I don't know? Kiss?" We both flushed.

"A-Alright, if you want to..? Will it make you happy?" I questioned.

"You always make me happy." She smiled at me; I couldn't help but smile back.

"B-But Ichigo?"

"What Orihime?"

"I-I've never kissed someone before."

"Neither have I."

"O-Okay, I think I'm ready."

With my hands sweaty and face warm, I looked over at Orihime. Her cheeks were bright red and I couldn't help but chuckle, she was just as nervous as me.

"W-What?'' She stuttered at me opening her eyes.

"Nothing," I smiled back.

Frowning at me, she puckered her lips and met mine.

Pulling back, I saw her blush had deepened.

Making eye contact, we both began to laugh.

"That was weird." She admitted.

"I know, I think I like being your friend better. May be some other day, we can do what ever that was."

"Ichi, are you breaking up with me?" She faked a hurt expression.

"Na, I'm just on hold."

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Does it hurt?" Orihime asked me, holding my face she began to inspect it, she slowly ran her hand through my hair.

"I-I don't know," my voice broke mid sentence, I scowled.

"Hehe, you did it again Ichi."

"Shut up," I scowled and she just smiled at me. My scowl softened and I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're already taller then me, your body's stretching! I heard it hurts… You're growing Ichigo!"

"S-Stop," I flushed.

Taking a step back she continued to watch me, "Well, from the looks of it, it looks like your growing up too. You don't have chubby cheeks anymore." I poked her flushed cheek.

"Are you c-calling me fat?"

"No!"

"Didn't sound like it." She said with a smile.

"Stop teasing me."

"You first Ichigo."

My cheeks hurt from smiling so much.

**X**

**X**

**X**

Walking down the halls, it was our last year of high-school.

Orihime was by my side telling me a story about waking up to the blue men hiding her shoes, I laughed a long. But at the same time, I couldn't help but glare at all the boys staring at her as we walked by.

How dare their dirty eyes roam over her?

She was too innocent, pure, kind, too perfect for them.

If she wasn't here, I would've gauged each and everyone of there eyes out.

My glare alone had them trembling and looking at the floor, I smiled triumphantly.

Cutting half way through her story and apologizing, I asked her a question.

"Hime?"

"Yes Ichi?"

"You remember all those years ago, when we talked about dating?"

"Y-Yes?" I had to hold back a chuckle from your blush, _so beautiful. _

"Be my girlfriend," I stated smiling at her. I wouldn't have taken no for an answer.

"Yes," she smiled back at me.

"I'm going to kiss you now." But my sentence didn't matter because she beat me to it.

Again.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Have you ever thought what it would feel like?" Orihime asked me rubbing her hand threw my hair. I loved it when she did that.

"Sometimes," I responded looking into her eyes. _I could get lost in them. _

"Did I tell you I love you today?" She asked me today.

"You did, twice this morning, during lunch, fifth period, after school and just a few minutes ago." I smirked at her, "I love you too."

"I know." She smiled up at me, crawling closer, she brought her lips to mine. Feeling her, tasting her, I allowed my hands to roam.

"My family's not home," I mumbled against her lips.

"Hmm," She smiled against my lips. Allowing me entrance, our tongues met in a frenzy. As she moaned, a low growl emanated from the bottom of my throat. Nibbling at the bottom of her lip, I pulled back for a much needed breathe. But I could never get enough of her and like a drug, I went back.

Kissing, sucking, and nibbling across her jaw, I moved my lips down her neck. Feeling one of her hands slide under my shirt, her hands moved along my muscles, each one flexing to her touch. Taking my shirt off, I heard her take a deep breathe and rake her gaze over me. Her eyes were dusted with lust and I would be lying if I said mine weren't. I love her and that's what made everything we did special. Picking Orihime up, I brought her on top of my bed. Hovering above her, I slowly unbuttoned her shirt. Kissing her once more, I attempted to take her bra off. Growing frustrated, I looked up to her.

"Let me." Orihime smiled me. "You need to teach me how you do that." I smirked down at her licking my lips. She flushed and tried to cover herself.

"You're beautiful you know that?"

Slowly moving her hands, I began to kneed her left breast, the pearly bud being teased and twisted between my fingers. I wasn't sure exactly what to do, but this action felt so right. I wanted to touch her, feel her, lover her, all of her.

Taking the other one into my mouth I heard her moan. Swirling my tongue around her breast, she smelled of vanilla. Her moans were addictive and I wanted her to scream my name, louder and louder so everyone knew what we were doing. So everyone knew she was mine and only mine. Nibbling on her hardened nipple, I looked up to see her reaction. Licking it once more, I pulled my mouth away and blew on the pink bud. She threw her had back and groaned a deep sound. She seemed to be having a good time, smiling against her breast, I moved to the other one. Nibbling upon the abused bud, I felt her hand come up to the back of my head, pushing me closer. Running me free hand down her flat abs, I reached down to her skirt. Removing my lips from her buds, I sucked on her pulse point.

Removing her skirt, followed by help from Orihime regarding my pants, it was only our undergarments.

Planting butterfly kisses from her breast to across her stomach, I moved down to her thighs.

She smelled… delicious.

Kissing the inside of her thigh, I moved up to her core. With my thumbs making a hole in the lacy fabric I ripped the wet material and threw it on my desk.

Rubbing her slowly -there, I knew what to do thanks to all those conversation's the boys would have in the locker room. Gently, I continued to move down, sticking one finger in her, she arched her back. Slowly going in and out, I added another. Bringing my head closer, I knew she would've disproved if she saw what I did next.

But her eyes were closed.

"Ichi-ahh." She threw her head back as I moved my tongue across her most private place. "Your m-mouth isn't su-ah s-su-suppose to- Ichi!" Pulling back, I blew against her core. After bringing my head back and continuously doing that action with Orihime's approval through pleading and moans, I pulled back before she could do anything else. "I-Ichi," She pouted.

"Not yet." I looked down at her.

"Fine, your turn." She said as she removed my boxers. As I lied under her she flushed and I couldn't help but hold my breath. She was the definition of beauty. Slowly bringing her hand closer, she began to run her hands up and down my shaft, I couldn't help but growl. Bending down, she _kissed _my shaft. _Oh hime…_

Looking up to me for approval, she slowly took it in her mouth, she swirled her tongue around me and began to suck very hard.

"Fuck." I cursed.

Unintentionally thrusting my hips, she began to move up and down.

"Shit, Hime- I don't wanna- in your mouth-"

Pulling off slowly, I grabbed the condom from my pants pocket and awkwardly put it on.

"S-Sorry." I smiled at her. I was so nervous, I was about to do it, with the love of my life. My best friend. My girlfriend. I didn't know what to do next. My mind went blank, but she held my hand and helped me.

Lying above her, I positioned myself.

"You ready?" I whispered to her. Grey eyes met chocolate brown and I knew I wanted to wake up every morning to the owner of those eyes.

"Yes."

"I love you," I whispered in her ear. Closing my eyes, I slowly entered her.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" She cringed as I looked up.

"K-Keep going."

Stretching and filling her, I didn't stop. As she moaned, I placed my hands on her hips. Pushing forward, I let her adjust and slowly moved back. With my nose on hers, I continued. Back and forth, back and forth. Gently kissing her, I wiped away one of her tears. Sweat mingling, our skin moving each other and pants were heard through out the room. The friction felt amazing. As she wrapped her legs around my waist, we both groaned.

I kept going, slowly increasing my pace.

_We're one._

"Ichigo f-faster-"

"Your wish is my command," I smirked and did just that.

Moaning softly into her neck, I gently bit the area and marked her once more. _Mine._

I felt her quiver under me and she screamed my name.

"Ichigo!"

I groaned as I too let go.

Almost falling on her, I balanced my self on my elbows and moved to sleep by her. Grabbing her around the waist, I pulled her close and nuzzled my face into her hair. She sighed into my chest and I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too." She kissed my chest.

"I know," I smiled into her neck, pulling back I became serious. "Are you okay? Do you hurt any where? I wasn't to ruff, was I?"

"Ichi, I'm fine. And it was perfect. In fact, I'd like to do it again if you want..."

"I could never say no to you." I smirked down at her.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"They're overprotective…" Orihime told me a little about her parents. "They don't like me seeing men." She smirked up at me. Lying down on top of me, her head on my naked chest, I ran my hand up and down her silky back. "I see, well I don't blame them. I mean, if I had a daughter as beautiful as you in high school, I don't think I'd let her out of my sight." I smirked down at her flushed face.

As she lifted up her body, her bra-less chest moved against mine. The friction slowly woke up something carnivorous inside of me. With the thin white blankets only covering her lower body, I kept my gaze on her eyes.

They were too beautiful after all.

"I love you," I said rubbing small circles across her back.

"I love you too, always and forever," She responded into my neck.

"Always and forever," I repeated rubbing soothing circles across her.

"Will you spend the night?" I asked looking into her contemplating grey eyes.

"I'd have to tell my parents I'm at Tatsuki's house," Orihime mumbled into my chest.

"Do you want to spend the night?"

"Of course I do," she said lifting her head, not hesitating.

"Alright," I smirked down at her.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Right here's fine," she whispered into my ear. Turning my head, I gave her a quick peck on her plump lips.

"If we don't stop now, I'm driving us back to my place," I mumbled against her lips.

"Love you," she kissed me once more.

"Always and forever."

"See you later?" She questioned me.

"Mhm."

Smiling at me, she hopped out of my car and ran home. Pulling down her shorts and adjusting her shirt and scarf, I couldn't help but smile. I did leave her a few… gifts after all. She is mine; I assume I can mark her how ever I want. Watching her go threw the fence I chuckled. _Oh Hime. _

I couldn't help but smile, my little ninja.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"I love you." I smiled down at her, my chin on her head. As the scent of vanilla wafted through my nose, I smiled at her gentle voice.

"I love you too," I felt the grip around my waist tighten.

Running my hand through her long, long auburn locks, I kissed her forehead.

Looking up at me, she spoke.

"My parents are going to be at the graduation ceremony tomorrow." She sighed.

"Y-Your parents? So they exist?" I teased her.

"Yes, Ichi." She frowned.

"I'm sorry."

"No, its not you… It's just. Complicated?"

"I understand," I brought her closer to me.

"I want them to meet you. They've known about you for a while now, since we've meet… But they don't know about us, yet."

"Why?" I asked pulling back. I couldn't help the hurt in my voice.

"Ichi, it's not that. Their just complicated." She said pulling me back.

"Hime, how?" I tried to understand her.

"I love you; I want to spend the rest of my life with you. They don't understand that." She pulled back and stood on her tippy toes, pecking me on my lips, she pulled back and held my face with her delicate hands. "I don't want them to take you away from me."

"Why would that do that?"

"Because they're, I don't know Ichigo. They don't like people." She pouted, bending down I kissed her this time.

Gently biting down on her lip, I pulled back.

"You know, since the first time we've done this… You've got awfully good," I winked at her.

"You're telling me," She pulled me down to meet her once more.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Ichigo Kurosaki," I heard my name being called by our class president, Uryu Ishida. The spectacle eyed boy had grown on me through out the years and is also a very good friend of Orihime. Shaking his hand, I grabbed my diploma and walked off the stage. Looking up, I was met with the grey eyes of the girl I was deeply in love with. Walking back to my seat, I waited for her to join me.

"Orihime Inoue," I saw her jump up and clap her hands. I was mesmerized by her every movement, the way her hips swayed as she walked…

Her smile was that of a thousand sons and I felt like I would get burned if I looked too close, she would flash me that smile everyday and I'd never felt so thankful.

As she walked to the stage, she looked back at the crowd and found my eyes immediately. I didn't think it was plausible, but her eyes and smile further brightened. I had to blink, it was just so _wow. _

_Beauty you ask? _

_Orihime Inoue is what I reply with._

When she walked across the stage and gave a flustered Uryu a hug, I couldn't help but grow… possessive.

But at the end of the day, I knew she would always be mine.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Mom, Dad, this is Ichigo. My best friend." Orihime smiled up at me.

I was beyond nervous, what if they didn't approve?

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Inoue, its very nice to meet you after all these years." I smiled at the pair.

"You to Mr. Kurosaki," I interrupted Mrs. Inoue. "Please, call me Ichigo, Mr. Kurosaki is my father after all."

As the group laughed I was happy some of the tension disappeared. "So, what will you be studying for in college?"

And the inquisition began.

Mr. Inoue was a very… Buff man, intimidating. I guess he wanted to know what type of guy has been hanging out with his daughter the past eleven years?

"I'm studying to become a doctor," I smiled at his approving face, "My father's a surgeon, owns his own clinic. It's part of the family business. I'd one day like to run it with him in a few years, possibly pass it down to my children." I smiled at Orihime.

"Very impressive," Mr. Inoue nodded.

"Thanks." I heard my name being called in the distance.

"Excuse me, I think that's my dad," I scowled as I made my way to the hyperactive man.

"Bye Ichigo!" I heard Orihime give me a farewell, I couldn't help but smile.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"I love her dad," I turned to the normally childish man.

"I know son, Orihime- she's a great girl. Your mother loved her, the two were so alike." Ishin looked off into the distance of course thinking of his late wife.

"Mom would've been so happy." I smiled sadly at the poster on the wall.

"Yes." Ishin agreed.

"I say go for it." He added looking down at his only son.

"Really dad?" I was surprised.

"She's a very good girl, smart, beautiful, funny... Ichigo, she loves you and you love her. How could I stop young lover from blossoming. Although I would say your a little too young, I was about the same age when I purposed to Masaki. Orihime already has a place in our family, you just have to make it official."

"Thanks dad," I got up and gave him a hug. "For everything."

**X**

**X**

**X**

I had managed to rush through my studies and make time for my beautiful girlfriend. My life was perfect. Half way done with college at the ago of twenty one, I couldn't help it.

I've loved Orihime Inoue for more than half my life.

I want to wake up to her, hear her lovely voice every morning, I want to protect her, I want to fall asleep with her in my arms, I want to have a family with her, I want to grow old with her, I want to love her- always and forever, I want people to refer to her as 'Orihime Kurosaki'.

My heartbeat continued to increase every step I took closer to her home. I was afraid others could hear it… I felt it attempting to escape, with my hand over my chest I didn't look back once. Taking a deep breathe, I felt a bead of sweat roll down my face. The collar on my shirt was too tight and the tie didn't help. _Orihime bought me this tie. _I smirked at the thought. But it still didn't help my nerves. I hate dressing up 'fancy'. But there were countless times I wore a suit and tie for Orihime, from this occasion to prom a few years back.

I would do anything for her.

Running my hand against my pockets once more, I felt the box. _Thank god its still there. _The rock in my pocket is worth more than my life, I had to work over hours for the longest time to afford it. Orihime was never a materialistic girl; she didn't care about money and gold like the others out there. In fact, I don't think I've ever seen her wear jewelry besides earrings or anything I had bought her. But, she deserved it.

She deserved the world.

And I made it my life's goal to get it for her.

Stepping to the door, my breathe lodged in my throat. Pressing the door bell, I waited. Every single second felt like an eternity, until Mr. Inoue opened the door.

"Afternoon Ichigo, Orihime's not home?"

"I know, Hello Mr. Inoue," I tried to give him a smile. The nerves were not helping.

"Alright, what can I help you with?"

"Well, Mr. Inoue, I have loved Orihime for a long time now. I would go to hell and back for her, I would do anything for her to see that beautiful smile of hers on her face. I would protect her with my life, I promised her that a long tie ago... What I'm trying to say is- may I have your daughter for the rest of my life, by my side as my wife?" I begged him. It would be respectful if I had his approval and I knew Orihime would want it too.

"Ichigo, you're a very good kid, studying to be a doctor! My daughter doesn't have time for a boyfriend, she also has her studies. I personally have already set her up with a colleague's son of mine, they will be due to tie the knot sometime in the near future."

I felt my heart shatter.

"I'm sorry?" I choked out disappointed.

"Orihime isn't aware of this yet, in fact she's finding out tonight… But my answer to you is a no. If you'll excuse me, I have a meeting in an hour."

As he shut the door at my face, I scowled.

_You think that'll stop me? _

**X**

**X  
**

**X**

I had tried to call Orihime later that day but she didn't respond, she told me the other day she would be busy.

_Please be safe. _

"Hey Orihime, its Ichigo. Please call me as soon as you get this?" I left another message.

Upset, later that night I went over to her house again.

Nobody opened the door.

Sighing, I didn't have any sleep that night. Woken up to my cell phone vibrating half way through the night, I looked down at my phone. _Orihime. _

She said she was coming over, throwing on a t-shirt over my shorts, I did a once over in the mirror. I would've drove and got her, but she said she was close enough already.

Waiting outside with a blanket, I saw her running towards me at the end of the street in a white sleeveless sundress.

"Hime." I called out to her frowning. When I saw her glossy eyes and the tears falling down her face, my blood began to boil.

"What's wrong babe?" I put the blanket over her and hugged her. It was only the both of us under the stars, her tears keeping us company.

"T-They s-s-said," she began to cry harder, I hugged her tighter, "I don't want to!" She yelled into my chest.

"It's okay, you're here with me now. They cant touch you." I whispered into her ear.

Looking up at me with a pink nose and watery great eyes she explained to me what happened.

"Father wants me to marry his colleagues son… I-I don't want to! I love you," she cried harder.

I held her tight.

"Orihime?" I lifted her head up with both my hands. "Do you think I would let that happen?"

She smiled.

"Marry me." I pulled out the ring.

"What?"

Flashing the ring, I repeated myself.

"Marry me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, allow me to make you Mrs. Kurosaki." I bent down on one knee. The tears stopped and the sadness on her face transitioned to shock then happiness.

"Yes! Yes Ichigo! Oh, yes!" As I slipped the ring on to her finger, she wrapped her hands around my neck. I wanted to stay in that position, I refused to let her go.

So I carried her inside.

"I talked to your dad today." I explained to her what happened.

"I don't know what to do about them." She frowned.

"I rubbed off on you too much," I ran my hand through her long locks, "I fell in love with your smile, can I see it?"

"Ichi…"

"Please?"

"You know I could never say no when you ask me something," she poked my chest, smile and all.

"I'll talk to them tomorrow, will you come with me?"

"I'd do anything for you."

"Thank you," she whispered into my ear before gently nibbling the top.

I grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up.

The giggles that escaped through her delightful lips were worth everything.

**X**

**X**

**X**

"Dad, Ichigo proposed to me." Orihime wiped away a tear looking over at her parents with a large smile on her face, I held her hand. Her mother had a small smile on her face, _approval. _

But she was behind Mr. Inoue.

"Orihime, give him back the ring and come inside. I don't agree with this."

"But daddy, I love Ichigo! I always have, he's my best friend-"

"I don't care, get inside. You are engaged to Yashiro."

"No, no I'm not! Daddy, why are you doing this? Can't you just please let me be happy?" Mrs. Inuoe had to leave; her silent sobs were heard by the walls in the house.

"No, either come with me or leave with that _boy."_ He glared at Ichigo. "I am your father, I know whats best for you."

"That boy is a man and he has a name, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm in love with that man, please show him respect." Orihime said seriously, "Will you walk me down the aisle?"

"Get out."

Holding my hand, we drove back to my new apartment.

I let her cry on my shoulder.

Later that night, after a dinner I cooked, for many different reasons... I held her close to me on my bed, the window open allowing the moonlight in and a cool breeze.

"I promise I'll protect you, take care of you." I whispered to her as we slept on the bed. Hand in hand, limbs intertwined.

"I know." She smiled up at me.

"Well, Mrs. Kurosaki, I think we can talk wedding tomorrow morning. Until then, I think I have a game we can play…" I grabbed her by her waist.

"Oh, please Mr. Kurosaki, lead the way!"

Her laughter wasn't the only thing heard the rest of the night.

* * *

**What do you think? I would love to know! **

**If requested, I can add a sequel. **

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


End file.
